


The Carnival

by LadyLoki80



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoki80/pseuds/LadyLoki80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's couples night at the local carnival. Fun times abound!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Carnival

Tom and I were sitting at the kitchen table having lunch. I had made his favorite, turkey and avocado with spicy mustard on wheat. He was flipping through the newspaper and I was lost in my new book. I was brought back to reality when we slammed the paper down in front of me.  
“Quinn! We should go we’d have so much fun!” he said with such childlike enthusiasm.  
I looked down to what he was so excited about. It seemed that the local carnival was back in town. I looked back up at him, those sapphire blue eyes beaming bright and a silly grin on his face.  
I tapped his nose and laughed “how could I say no to a face like that! It sounds like fun let’s go!”  
Tom jumped out of his chair and planted noisy kisses on my cheek. He picked the paper back up off of the table and grabbed his cell phone.  
“I’ll call Chris and see if he and Brooke want to tag along.”  
“Definitely sweetheart, the more the merrier” I say with a smile.  
A few hours later, the four of us arrived at the carnival. We bought our tickets and all but ran through the gates. The sights, smells, and sounds were almost overwhelming but filled us with so much excitement that we didn’t know where to begin.  
“I don’t know about you guys” Brooke said “but I definitely want to get some food. Quinn, come with me!”  
“You ladies go ahead, Tom and I have a score to settle” Chris said as he playfully punched Tom’s arm.  
“Oh that’s it, it’s on now!” Tom said as they ran off towards the games.  
Brooke and I bought our food, funnel cake for her and a doughboy for me.  
“How are things going with you and Chris?” I ask between bites.  
“It couldn’t be better! You know, I don’t want to jinx things, but I think he’s going to propose soon. He booked us a trip to Paris next month. The City of Love, it’d be the perfect setting!” she said grabbing my arm.  
I couldn’t help but laugh “I know you’re excited but you don’t have to break my arm silly. Things are great between Tom and me. We don’t want to rush into anything so we’re just enjoying each other’s company for now.”  
We made our way to games to look for our two meatballs and it didn’t take long to find them. There they were, a pile of stuffed animals between them, shouting and laughing as they were trying to best each other at the ring toss.  
“Oh for the love of everything holy, did you guys play every game here?” I say taking in the enormity of the plush pile.  
“You bet your sweet bottom we did” Tom said with a huge grin on his face as he the ring landed perfectly around the bottle neck. “Ha! Beat that Evans!!”  
“No problem-o! Watch this” Chris said as he tossed the ring in his hand and hit its target perfectly. He threw his arms up in victory “Oh yeah I win! Suck it Hiddleston!” he said jokingly.  
It took the four of us to carry their stuffed animal winnings back to the car, and yes, the trunk was filled to overflowing.  
The ride home was pleasant. Chris and Brooke talked about their upcoming trip to Paris, Brooke and I giggled about our talk regarding her possible engagement, and Tom and I talked about going to the animal shelter and adopting a dog and playfully argued about what the name would be.  
After we dropped Chris and Brooke off at their house Tom and I drove back home.  
“Did you have fun Quinn?” Tom asked with a smile as he brushed his fingers down my cheek.  
“I couldn’t have asked for a better night sweetheart. I love spending time with Chris and Brooke they’re so much fun!”  
Tom’s smile grew even bigger “I was hoping you would say that”.  
“Why is that?” I ask. Well this just took and interesting turn I thought to myself.  
Tom took my hand and squeezed “Darling, how would you like to go to Paris?”


End file.
